Warrior Cats: Reborn!
by WarriorCatsForever
Summary: Bramblestar has returned to Squirrelflight after Firestar's death, and they have had kits! But two of these kits look suspiciously familiar...but Firestar and Tigerstar are dead - aren't they? My first story, please read and review!
1. Prologue: The Kitting

**WCR: Thank you so much for clicking on this! Sorry the chapter's so short! I promise that I'll add something else soon...Mousefur, disclaimer, please?**

**Mousefur: Why me? I'm not even mentioned in the story, let alone this chapter!**

**WCR: Just do it!**

**Mousefur: No! Let me go back to my nest!**

**WCR: *sigh* Please?**

**Mousefur: ...*sigh* Fine! WCR does not own warriors or any of these characters, otherwhise she wouldn't be bugging me, now would she? **

**WCR: Thank you!**

**Mousefur: *grumble grumble*I'm going back to bed now!**

Bramblestar paced outside of the nursery, his body tense with worry. A small, pained cry echoed from inside, followed by a weak mewling. Agitated and filled with worry, Bramblestar poked his head inside the nursery. Jayfeather was crouched in front of a furry ginger shape on the ground, and turned when he heard Bramblestar's approach. "Is everything alright?" He sank his claws into the soft earth when he saw Jayfeather's concerned face. "How's Squirrelflight? Is she okay? What about the kits?"

"Bramblestar…I'm sorry…" Jayfeather mewled quietly. He opened his mouth to continue, but Bramblestar cut him off.

"No…no!" he yowled, pushing past him - only to see Squirrelflight smiling up at him with three kits suckling at her belly.

Jayfeather sighed. "I would be grateful if you would let me finish…Anyway, what I was _trying_ to say was that you'll have to leave soon. It was a difficult kitting, and Squirrelflight is exhausted." The blind gray tom shook his head in exasperation. "You should really learn to listen to your medicine cat, oh great and powerful leader of Thunderclan."

Bramblestar smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, Jayfeather. And thank you." Jayfeather nodded in return, staring at him with unseeing blue eyes.

"Now that you're all happy and whatnot, can we _please_ have Bramblestar meet his kits? And what about me?" Both toms gave her guilty looks. "Toms!" She grumbled to herself, but she was smiling as she did.

Bramblestar padded closer to get a better look at his kits. The largest one was a dark tabby like him, and kept kicking his sister away, a tortoiseshell with brown and ginger patches and tiny white paws. Peering closer, he could make out slightly darker ginger tabby stripes. And to the right was another tom, this time a fiery ginger, just like Firestar… Bramblestar felt a pang of sadness at the thought of his former leader and mentor. He had died four moons ago in a border skirmish, and Bramblestar returned to Squirrelflight in her time of need. He shook the memory away. This was a time for joy, not pain! "This one looks just like Firestar…why not name him Firekit?" Squirrelflight said, speaking his thoughts aloud. Bramblestar smiled sadly and nodded. "That way, Firestar can live on in his kin." The ginger queen added, giving the kit a gentle lick on the head. "And the tortoiseshell could be named Twokit, because with the two patches on her face, it looks like she has two faces."

Bramblestar smiled wryly at his mate. "Save one for me!" He meowed jokingly, gently butting his head against her shoulder. "The tabby tom…he looks just like Tigerstar…" At that, the three cats grew silent at the memory of the former Shadowclan leader, and arch-enemy of Firestar. Finally, Squirrelflight broke the silence. "Maybe we should name him Tigerkit…" At Bramblestar and Jayfeather's shared shocked looks, she hurriedly explained. "Perhaps…perhaps it's time the clans remember that name for something else; if we name him Tigerkit, they'll remember him for what a great warrior he was-or for now, for what a great leader his father is."

Bramblestar smiled affectionately down at his mate and gave her a loving lick on the head. "Alright…Tigerkit, Twokit, and Firekit it is."

After a few more moments, Jayfeather exclaimed in frustration. "Dear Starclan! Can you PLEASE leave now?"

_And_ _that is how two warriors were reborn. _

*start cool theme music now*


	2. Chapter 1 – The Dream

**WCR: Sorry is so short I just wanted to get another chapter out I should still be posting one tomorrow/thursday!**

**Mousefur: *pfft* No excuse...**

**WCR: Hey! Why are you even here?**

"Firekit – wait for me!" Twokit stumbled after the ginger kit, tripping over her own paws. Up ahead, Firekit was clawing his way up the Highrock, his fiery red paws scrabbling for a hold. With a great heave, Firekit boosted himself up onto the huge rock, and after a moment to regain his composure, puffed out his chest and strutted to the front. "I, Firestar, have an announcement. I am the most awesomest, the greatest, the – Woah!" Firekit's front paws slipped off of the edge of the Highrock, and his heart clenched with fear as he felt nothing but air beneath his paws. Suddenly, he felt himself being lifted by the scruff as Tigerkit, with a grunt, pulled his brother up next to him.

"The greatest klutz the clan has ever seen!" Tigerkit finished with a purr, giving his brother a lick on the cheek. The green-eyed tabby was almost an exact replica of Tigerstar now – down to the very scar on his muzzle, which he had received from a thorn in his bedding. "Besides, you don't really want to be leader yet, do you? That would mean Bramblestar…" Tigerkit left the thought unfinished, for they both knew that their father would have to die before either of them could even become _**deputy**_. The current deputy was Dustpelt, who was picked for his experience.

Their thoughts were interrupted by a plaintive mewling from down below. "C'mon, guys! Quit leaving me out of everything!" Twokit stood bristling at the bottom of Highrock, glaring at her littermates. "Can you at least help me up?" Rolling his amber eyes, Firekit scrabbled down the stony ledge and went over to his sister. "Twokit, do you want to play Warriors? You can be the mouse, and Tigerkit and I can try to catch you! " As if on cue, Tigerkit nimbly leapt down to join his littermates.

The little tortoiseshell yawned sleepily. "No thanks, I was the mouse last time! Besides, I'm getting tired…" Firekit huffed in annoyance. "You're no fun…" he grumbled, but soon he felt himself beginning to yawn as well. "Maybe…maybe just a quick nap…" he murmured.

Squirrelflight padded out to meet here sleepy kits. "Come now, it's time for bed! Growing kits need their rest."

"But –!" Tigerkit protested, but was cut off with a warning glance. "All right…" he grumbled. The three kits padded into the nursery after their mother. "Ooh, feathers…" A sleepy Twokit murmured when she saw the fluffy feather lining their nest. Curling up beside the ginger queen, the sleepy kits fell into a slumber.

_Ice, ice, cold as black ice. Claws, screeching dog teeth, slash, pain, _

_blood, red, red, red…Those eyes, those hate filled eyes…Ice, ice, cold as black ice…_

Firekit awoke with a yowl, sweaty and panting. Oh, dear Starclan, it was just a dream, just a dream…With that, the tiny ginger kit lay back down and fell back into another restless sleep.

**Ooh, what could that have been? First 5 correct guesses with get their cat featured in the next chapters!**


	3. Chapter 2 – Walking Shadows

*****_**Since there have been some complaints, here is the story behind Twokit's name. The reason the kit is named Twokit is because we found a tiny tortoiseshell kitten in our back yard that my little brother named Twoface (huge batman fan). She died, and that kit is her memorial.* I also apologize for not updating for so long; I needed to get my grades up…**_

**Mousefur: WCR does not own nor claim to own any Warriors thingys nor any Warrior Cats related thingys. All mof these belong to Erin Hunter**

**WCR: Yah! Thankies!**

**Mousefur: I have given up hope on sleep…**

Twokit couldn't sleep. She was just bubbling with energy, tossing and turning in the warm moss nest. Every time she managed to stop wriggling, she'd feel an itch at the base of her tail, or a loose piece of moss would tickle her nose, and she was up again. Eventually, not wanting to wake up her brothers, she slipped outside to find a way to vent some of her energy.

The pale moon cast a faint glow over the camp. Eerie shadows danced across the hardened ground, and the wind seemed to whisper and moan as is stirred among the trees. A small shiver crawled up Twokit's back, and she hesitantly padded out of the nursery. Her pawsteps were echoed by the faint crunch of dead leaves, and as an icy wind penetrated her kitten-soft fur, she knew the icy claws of leaf-bare would soon penetrate the forest.

The sudden snap of a twig startled Twokit out of her day—or more accurately, night—dream, and she quickly spun around to see who had made the noise. Her paws slipped on the dew-slick leaves though, and Twokit found herself lying on her back, the wind knocked out of her. _Fox dung,_ she swore to herself as she lay on her back, gasping for air. A dark shadow loomed over her and she felt herself shrink with fear. Suddenly, the shadow spoke: "Hello, Twokit."

Firekit felt a sudden emptiness in the nest, and a chill crept through his fluffy pelt. Blinking blearily, he lifted his head and turned to look around the nursery. Squirrelflight's fluffy tail was curled around him and Tigerkit, who snored loudly. Twokit's spot was empty, though, with the moss still clinging to her warmth. Suddenly concerned, Firekit rose to his paws and followed her scent trail outside.

_How does she know my name? _Twokit thought fearfully. The stranger that had her pinned down was definitely a she-cat, but didn't smell of any clan that she knew of. "How…y-you shouldn't be on Thunderclan territory…" she mewled bravely, but her voice was several octaves higher than normal, and she cringed at how squeaky it sounded. The she-cat purred softly, and Twokit felt herself flush underneath her pelt. "Very brave of you, Twokit, but you have nothing to fear from me." The she-cat stepped back into a shaft of moonlight, and Twokit scrambled to her paws and quickly bowed her head in respect at the stranger. "I-I'm sorry—I had no idea…" For in front of Twokit stood a beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat whose fur glimmered with starlight. In front of Twokit stood a cat from Starclan.

Firekit barely held back a gasp as he saw the dark cat holding down his sister step back into the light. Her sleek pelt shone with the stars, and he realized that he was seeing a cat from Starclan. But, instead of being filled with awe, Firekit was filled with a creeping sense of dread. He didn't know why, but he didn't trust this cat. A thought suddenly struck him. _But wait...what if…what if she isn't a Starclan cat…? What is she's from the __**Dark Forest**__?_

**Once again, I'm so sorry for not having updated in so long! But, hey, at least this one is longer, and in my opinion, of a slightly better quality. Yell at me all you want, and I promise to have Chapter 3 up soon! First 5 people to guess who the newbie is gets their cat featured in the story!**

** -****WCR**


End file.
